1. Field
The following description relates to a biosignal processing apparatus and a biosignal processing method.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, due to an aging population structure, increasing medical costs, and a lack of personnel engaged in special medical services, research has been conducted on information technology (IT)-healthcare convergence technology in which IT is applied to medical technology. Thus, monitoring a health condition of an individual may be enabled anywhere, for example, at home and work, during daily life. For example, monitoring a health condition of a user may be enabled through mobile healthcare.
A biosignal may be used to monitor a health condition. The biosignal may be, for example, an electrocardiogram (ECG) signal, a photoplethysmogram (PPG) signal, or an electromyogram (EMG) signal. With ensured mobility and convenience of a biosignal measuring apparatus, monitoring a health condition may be performed more readily during daily life.
However, despite the ensured mobility of the biosignal measuring apparatus, correct measurement of a biosignal may not be possible due to a motion artifact that may be generated from, for example, an unstable external environment and a movement of a user.